


Взаперти.

by bobryisk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers(next chapters), F/F, Fluff and Smut(maybe later), Slow Burn, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryisk/pseuds/bobryisk
Summary: Что если Катара и Азула будут заперты в пещере,вынужденные искать другой выход,кооперироваться и.т.д.?(8 серия 2 сезон Преследование.Несоответствие с каноном начинается...Ну с начала))





	1. День,когда всё полетело к чертям.

**Author's Note:**

> Первая работа,судите строго).Мне нужна адекватная критика.Вообще не знаю,что тут писать...

Впервые в своей жизни Азула чувствовала,как страх,необузданный страх расползается по её венам.  
Она была заперта.Обречена.Впрочем,не она одна.Это её успокаивало...

 

....Нескольким.часами.ранее......

Принцесса с самоуверенной усмешкой смотрела из окна броневика.Аватар был обречён.Благодаря шерсти их шестилапой твари,она с лёгкостью отслеживала их перемещения,они могли бежать,но им не спрятаться.Она схватит аватара и его приспешников,а по пути домой ,возможно, прихватит Зузу и их никчёмного дядю "Последнего дракона запада"...Её размышления были прерваны хихиканьем Тай Ли.  
"Во имя Агни,Тай Ли,будь серьёзней!"  
"Извини Азула, просто это мой способ выражать эмоции!Ты крушишь всё и всех кто попадается тебе под руку ,а я смеюсь,все мы разные..."  
"Я не такая!" с этими словами Азула яростно встала и прожгла небольшой металический столик.Смотря,как края ,прожжёные насквозь, медленно остывают,она села,с отчаянием смотря на Тай Ли.  
"Возможно ты права."  
"Оу," акробатка пыталась правильно подобрать слова."Полагаю тебе действительно нужна помощь,кто-то готовый слушать тебя,поддерживать тебя...Тебе нужен партнёр!"  
"Но ведь ты и Мэй мои партнёры?"  
Тай Ли ,несмотря на серьёзность ситуации, вновь начала хихикать."Да нет,я имела в виду кого-то,кто будет делить с тобой постель и...ну ты знаешь..."  
"Что?!" Тай Ли умудрилась дважды за 5минут разозлить её. "Да как ты смеешь даже представить ,что ,Я,Принцесса Азула буду делить с кем-то постель,позволять им касаться меня,спать со мной?!"  
"Но Азула,это нормально,всем нужна любовь,вторая половинка."  
"Эмоции лишь отвлекают,они делают тебя слабым,некомпетентным,Зузу такой,я никогда!..."  
"Мы прибыли" Мэй была в своём репертуаре , и Азула была ей за это благодарна.  
"Отлично,дальше поедем на ящерицах,я полагаю они убегали от нас слыша шум броневика,но сейчас осечки не будет,и аватар будет схвачен."  
Она ошибалась,впрочем,она об этом и не подозревала.

..Тоже время.Лагерь "Команды Аватар"..

"Тоф помоги нам,хоть немного!"Катара пыталась растолкать слепую ,но та даже не пыталась подняться,пробормотав,что-то неразборчивое,она сделала каменную палатку палатку и хлопнула "дверью" прямо перед носом водяной колдуньи.  
"Арргх!Аанг,Сокка помогите мне!Нам нужно разложить лаге..." Мальчишки безмятежно лежали в мешках прямо на земле."Вставайте!Вы заболеете и моя магия исцеления будет бессильна!"  
"Катара," пробормотал Сокка. "Спи.Мы все усталии пока этот безумный поезд преследовал нас.Тоф его не слышит,надеюсь он сделал БУМ." Видя её разъярённый вид,он подумал,что она не поняла."Катара,спокойствие.Вдох-выдох.Спать-сейчас,убегать от скоростного,бронированного поезда убийцы-потом..."  
Это окончательно вывело её из себя.Её не воспринимают всерьёз,не слушают,игнорируют.Катара не выдержала и побежала из лагеря в чащу леса.Обычно её бы остановили,поддержали и успокоили,но сейчас все были истощены и спали не обращая внимание на её исчезновение.  
Бег продолжался около 30 минут,найдя первую попавшуюся пещеру,она прошла немного дальше и ,свернувшись калачиком, дала волю слёзам.Она пыталась быть для них матерью,заботилась о них,но никто не заботился о ней.

 

Возвращаясь к Азуле.

Ящерицы бесшумно скользили по земле.Азула ,смотря по сторонам,нашла,что-то подозрительное в зарослях.  
"Здесь сломаны ветки и примята трава,не очень заметно,но достаточно для подозрений.Аватар хитёр.Или труслив.Не важно,вы,захватите лагерь,пока я разберусь с этим лысым монахом."  
Когда они разделились Азула пыталась сосреготочиться на миссии,не каждый день приходится сражаться с аватаром.Но она всё равно погружалась в раздумья,разговор с Тай Ли постоянно всплывал '...кого-то,кто будет делить с тобой постель...'.Она потрясла головой ,пытаясь отогнать эти слова как можно дальше и очистить себя от сомнений и страхов.Тем временем она приблизилась к пещере.Здесь всё и закончится.Затаив дыхание она вошла в пещеру,но тут же остановилась как вкопанная.На полу мирно спала девчонка,её лет.Она была в одеждах племени воды и похоже путешествовала с аватаром.Но почему она ушла из лагеря?Впрочем,неважно ей же хуже.Азула не церемонясь пнула жертву ,заставляя её проснуться, и вскричать от боли и недоумения.  
"Аааа!!!"  
"Заткнись простачка, с этого момента ты моя пленница.Теперь собирайся, мы идём проведать твоих друзей в лагере."  
"Ты ответишь за всё Азула!И я не буду слушать твои приказы!Аанг проучит тебя!"  
Принцесса с дьявольской усмешкой посмотрела на неё, "в данный момент мои лучшие воины уже около вашего лагеря,готовы схватить твоих друзей измотанных бессонной ночью."  
"Тогда я буду кричать им и они проснутся!"  
"Плохая идея простач..."  
"Ааааааааа!!!"  
"ТИШЕ!ЗАТКНИСЬ!Мы в пещере дура!"  
Слова Азулы эхом пронеслись по склонам гор,камни пришли в движение.Лавина быстро заполонила вход в пещеру,похоронив двух магов в пещерах.Возможно навсегда.Эта мысль заставила Азулу вздрогнуть.Страх словно заменил кровь в её венах.Она зажгла пламя в руке."Что ты натворила?!"  
"Я просто звала на помощь...или пыталась помочь,а вот зачем ты начала орать как сумашедшая я не знаю!"  
Забыв про ситуацию ,принцесса схватила Катару и прижала к стене свободной рукой."Обращайся ко мне по титулу, простачка,для тебя я Принцесса Азула."  
"Обращайся ко мне с уважением, Принцесса,для тебя я Катара из Южного Племени Воды." Азула с удивлением услышала дерзкий ответ.Никто не смел ей перечить.Это вывело её из себя,несколько секунд она просто стояла как вкопанная,после чего вздохнула и тише обычного сказала. "Похоже здесь мы сможем прийти к согласию одним способом.Оставив всё как есть.Я остаюсь просто Азулой ,а ты остаёшься простачкой,идёт?"  
Катара смерила её презрительным взглядом и вздохнула так-же как Азула секундами назад."Похоже,это всё на что можно расчитывать когда дело касается тебя.А теперь,пожалуйста,освободи меня от своих железных ручищ!"  
К Принцессе уже вернулся её обычный характер,поэтому она снова дьявольски улыбалась."Не забывай,ты всё ещё моя пленница,вне зависимости от того ,что  
происходит вокруг."  
"Азула,мы заперты в пещере и должны идти искать другой выход,если он есть,думаешь цепи на мне помогут нашему путешествию?"  
"Да!Они будут напоминать мне,что как бы мне не было плохо,всегда найдется тот кому сейчас хуже,кто потерян и отчаян ещё больше ,чем я."  
"Хватит Азула!Мы должны работать сообща,чтобы выбраться отсюда!Я маг воды и...и... вообще почему я тебя о чём-то прошу?Мы на равных условиях,в равной ситуации.Я иду свободной,что-бы ты там не хотела!"Катара яростно топнула ногой,но устрашающего эффекта не получилось.  
Почему-то это сопротивление умиляло Азулу.Она усмехнулась." Ладно простачка,мои цепи подождут другой цели ,сделай какой нибудь лагерь пока мы дожидаемся Мэй и Тай Ли,они наверняка слышали камнепад и скоро будут тут."  
Теперь была очередь Катары улыбаться."Я проигнорирую то как ты командуешь мною и перейду к сути.Мы на расстояние получасового бега от лагеря.Твои Май и Ти Ли скорей всего не услышат камнепад сквозь шум чащи,не увидят его из-за густого леса и ,даже если увидят ,то ничего не предпримут,камнепады частое явление в этих местах.Предположим,они начнут начнут подозревать,что-то неладное,предположим ,что они начнут поиски и по моим следам они найдут путь к пещере.Что дальше?Они поднимут в воздух камень в несколько тысяч тонн?"Принцесса невольно оглянулась к выходу и ужаснулась.Глыба ,перекрывающая вход, действительно была огромна."Даже Тоф не способна на это!Мы должны бороться за жизнь единственным возможным путём,найти другой выход."  
"Не слишком ли оптимистично простачка?"  
"Это всё на ,что мы можем надеяться.А теперь давай условимся..."  
"Да!Давай условимся.Уважай меня,бойся меня и возможно ты выберешься отсюда живой.Я здесь главная."  
Она ожидала яростной бури,которая так понравилась ей ранее,но её не последовало."Азула. Ты тоже человек,ты тоже боишься,не надо пытаться вести себя грубо.Команда?"  
"Я и ты-команда?Ни за что!Говори ,что хочешь,а я жду Мэй и Тай Ли."  
Катара вновь начинала выходить из себя. "Наши жизни зависят от движения,а ты просто ждёшь?Они ничего не смогут сделать!Поднимайся и давай лучше посмотрим ,что у нас есть."  
Такая Катара ей нравилась больше.Она неспешно поднялась,отряхнулась и протянула руку,удивляя себя не меньше чем Катару. "Команда."  
Они неуверенно пожали руки ,а потом встретились взглядом.Золото и синева.Благородство и чистота.Они ещё секунду стояли как вкопанные,но сообразив всю нелепость ситуации быстро порвали связь.Последующие минут пять прошли в гробовой тишине.  
Азула первая прервала,затянувшееся, молчание. "Ты ,что-то говорила про подсчёт всего и вся,умно,думаю нам стоит это сделать."  
"А?А да,стоит,конечно...Прости я задумалась."  
"Ничего." что с ней происходит?!Она только ,что...простила простачку?С ней определённо ,что-то не так.  
"Итак,что у нас есть для жизни?Я убежала из лагеря и ничего не брала с собой кроме щётки и расчёски."  
"Серьёзно?"  
"А что?Гигиена и чистота превыше всего...Хотя в этот раз стоило последовать правилам Сокки и захватить побольше МЯСА."  
"Кстати о мясе.Пресследуя вас мы взяли по рюкзаку еды,воды на день-два на случай непредвиденных ситуаций...вроде этой,так что голодная смерть или иссушение нам не грозит.Пока.К тому-же у меня сотни разных ножей спрятанных в одежде.Чтобы ты знала."  
Катара полуулыбнулась."Буду знать.Может потом это знание спасёт нам жизнь."  
"Сложно представить."  
"Итак,еды на день,воды на день,а мы застряли в пещере,не зная даже,есть ли у неё выход."  
"Я думала ты будешь оптимистичной частью нашей команды."  
"Просто посмотрела на нашу ситации честно.Пора идти."  
"Наверное.Эммм...простачка?"  
"Что?"  
"Как тебя зовут?"  
"Ты не знаешь?"  
"Я была в спешке,охота за аватаром большая честь,какая мне разница до ваших имён?"  
"Ты невыносима!...Я Катара,если что."  
"Катара...Простачка Катара...мне нравиться."  
"Не хочу вступать с тобой в ещё один спор.Просто идём."  
"Ладно,ладно.Двигаемся."


	2. Привал

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Русские есть?Знаю ,звучит дико,но мне нужно знать,а то кажется проще постить только на фикбуке.Отзовитесь.

Склон пещеры вёл вниз.Холодный синий огонь в руке принцессы создавал причудливые тени и образы на стенах и потолке,они росли и исчезали.Катара с интересом смотрела за ними.Она с удивлением чувствовала себя спокойней рядом с Азулой.  
Постепенно пещера начинала расширяться,вскоре они вышли к развилке.  
"Разделимся?" спросила Азула.  
Катара яростно посмотрела на неё,как на дуру."И как я буду освещать путь?К тому-же в этих пещерах и так страшно,если мы разделимся будет ещё хуже."  
"Поняла тебя простачка,идём,начнём с правой.Надо как-то отметить." Азула выжгла на камне крест и они продолжили путь.  
Вся правая сторона полностью состояла из разветвлений и тупиков,поэтому команда вернулась и пошла по левой стороне,оказавшейся прямой и простой.Пока,что.  
Прошло 2 часа.Катара в изнемождении присела на камень."Я...не могу...больше...идти."Она была измотана ещё когда пришла в пещеру(преследование и бессонная ночь не прошли бесследно).Сейчас она даже не могла спокойно мыслить,острая боль в голове волнами распространялась по всему телу.  
"Но мы должны простачка."  
"Прошу.Час отдыха,а потом мы продолжим путь!"  
"Движение наш путь к выживанию.Шире шаг."  
"Я думаю в понятие 'выжить' входит так-же психологическое здоровье здоровье.Если я сделаю ещё один шаг,то сойду с ума.Умоляю Азула."  
Принцесса пыталась найти аргументы,но вид измученной Катары убедил в необходимости привала.Возможно,привал поможет и ей,держать пламя в руке было не сложно,но на второй час усталость берёт своё.  
Что бы не терять свет она быстрым движение прошлась по полу рукой.Он загорелся голубым огнём.Камень темнел,покрывался копотью,Катара изумлённо смотрела на пламя,потом на Азулу."Как ты плавишь камень?"  
"Очень просто.У меня есть сила воли в отличие от некоторых.И синий огонь.Могущество мой конёк.Я рождена править и властвовать"  
"Даже Зуко не рассуждал так злобно и самодовольно.А он тот ещё лицемер."  
Азула тихо,но яростно продолжила."Никогда.Никогда не сравнивай меня с ним.Он слаб,я сильна,его любили,меня боялись и страх победил."  
"Но Азула, он твой брат!Неважно,как он себя ведёт,вы родственники и должны помога...по крайней мере не убивать друг-друга."  
Принцесса с недоумением смотрела на простолюдинку.Катара осмелилась перечить ей,уже не первый раз за день и была до сих пор жива.Она,что,становится мягче?Она вздохнула.  
"Почему вы ищете ответы в любви,понимании,мире?Разве они не ослабляют вас,не отвлекают от цели?"  
"Нет Азула. Они направляют нас.Мы опираемся на эмоции,они сохраняют нашу человечность.Как ярость и злость ведёт тебя.Я многое узнала о тебе,возможно ты и хладнокровная убийца,которая охотится за мной и моими друзьями,но ты человек,как и все мы."  
"...Спасибо?"  
"Обращайся. Но я всё равно не понимаю,как ты можешь так отзываться о своём родном брате!Может Сокка и не всегда заботливый и понимающий старший брат,но я люблю его какой он есть!Со всеми недостатками..."  
"И из-за него ты убежала из лагеря и погребена в пещере со своим врагом."  
"Это и моя вина тоже.И твоя.Нельзя свалить всё на других и надеяться ,что все беды минуют тебя.Мир не крутится вокруг тебя.Он так-же не крутится и вокруг других.Мы сами творим нашу судьбу.Возможно это звучит избито,но это факт ,и его всегда надо принимать во внимание."  
"Ты никогда не согласишься со мной.Не так ли?"  
"Нет.Здесь я с тобой абсолютно согласна."  
Азула улыбнулась смотря прямо в глаза простачки.Не ухмыльнулась,не скривила рот в своей фирменной полуусмешке.Улыбнулась,искренне,Катаре даже стало не по себе,но вскоре ,она ответила улыбкой.  
"Подумай о том ,что я тебе сказала Азула. Не нужно всегда быть злой и мрачной."  
"Я подумаю.Возможно."  
"Спасибо."  
"Ты ,что-то говорила про брата.Как вы поддерживаете мир между собой?Не то чтобы я хотела поговорить с Зуко ,если..." Азула судорожно вздохнула "...когда мы выберемся отсюда,но всё равно?Как?Готова поспорить он невыносим."  
"Нуу...Он действительно такой.Командует направо и налево.Шутит не к месту.На острове Киоши он считал себя лучше их воинов потому,что они были девчонками!"  
"О чём я и говорю!Он ужасен,даже по такому краткому описанию."  
"Но Сокка командует потому,что хочет быть как наш отец,берёт с него пример,защищает нашу деревню,а теперь-меня.Он воин и стратег.Как ты думаешь кто планирует наш маршрут?Аанг?Я?Нет,это всегда Сокка.А его шутки...Без них я не проживу и дня путешествия.Они глупые,иногда плоские,но они помогают посмотреть на всё с юмором,какой-бы она не была.Каждый раз когда он попадает в глупую ситуацию,он учится,тот-же случай с Киоши воинами.Его победили,но это его не обидело,он вернулся,извинился за все глупости,что наговорил и попросил тренироваться с ними.Это спасло нам жизнь,когда Зуко напал на остров..."  
Азула слушала и осозновала ,что впервые в жизни действительно тосковала по Зузу.И по матери.Хотя с ней всё очень сложно...Она посмотрела на Катару не осозноваю ,что до сих пор улыбается.  
Тем не менее это заметила Катара и улыбка неожиданно вернула её к действительности,она потрясла головой."Что происходит?Я спокойно разговариваю со злейшим врагом,будучи запертой в пещере,далеко от цивилизации и людей которые мне дороги.Я схожу с ума?"  
"Нет ты в полном здравии.А со мной тебе надо общаться,что-бы не сойти с ума."  
"Иронично.Вроде.Ладно,думаю я отдохнула,по крайней мере чувствую ноги,пошли на встречу приключениям безумная Принцесса!"  
Азула ухмыльнулась.Она определённо не боялась гнева Принцессы.Смело,или глупо.  
"Почему ты не боишься меня?"  
"Зачем?Я нужна тебе,ты нужна мне..." Катара мысленно проклинала себя,это звучало слишком странно."...вообщем просто пошли."  
"Ладно миссис командир,идём."  
Они шли ,погрузившись в тишину туннеля.Несколько раз ей пришлось буквально выжигать путь ,когда он сужался.Вскоре Катара вновь тяжело задышала.Она явно не отдохнула на привале,но пыталась это скрыть ,шагая рядом с Азулой,не отставая ни на шаг.  
"...Простачка.Ты не выглядишь отдохнувшей."  
Её лицо обильно покраснело "Ч-что?Неет,я отдохнула и готова идти.Всё нормально Азула."  
"Ты измучена физически и психологически,не обманывай себя.Но ты всё равно упрямо плетёшься.Скажи честно,зачем?"  
Катара странно вздохнула. "Порой,я сама не понимаю себя.Я чувствую себя виноватой во всём.Мои друзья схвачены,а я бросила их в самый важный момент.Ты...попала в смертельно опасную ловушку из-за меня и до сих пор помогаешь мне держаться.Самое малое ,что я могу сделать это идти рядом и не мешать." Она дрожала не контролируя слезы,которые медленно текли по контуру её лица.  
Азула,не особо понимая,что делает,подошла к ней и мягко,насколько это позволял её характер,обняла её.Тут Катара изумлённо посмотрела на принцессу.Чёрт,Кажется объятия были лишними,но тут простачка прильнула ближе к ней и тревога исчезла.Как и весь мир за пределами Катары.Она не замечала раньше,как простачка была красива.Её смуглая кожа,такая мягкая и не похожая на бледную кожу принцессы.Она вообще была противоположностью Азулы.Её поступки,решения,эмоции...Всё,чо она могла сейчас,это держать Катару в своих объятих и тихо шептать успокаивающие слова.Раньше никто не заслуживал такой чести.  
Когда всхлипы утихли Азула уже знала,что сказать."Однажды моя подруга сказала мне:'Нельзя свалить всё на других и надеяться ,что все беды минуют тебя.' ,она был права,но упускала важную деталь.Нельзя ,так-же брать всё на себя.Каждый несёт частичку вины на себе,но в итоге эти частички складываются в нашу судьбу.Вот я например.Была бы я здесь,если была бы первенцем?Конечно нет!Я бы не боролась за то,что и так мне принадлежит.И Зуко не боролся.И проиграл.А я продолжаю   
,что-бы быть достойной престола и вот ,я тут,сижу обнимаю врага ,не зная ,что будет завтра.Это испытание,я выдержу его,а ты выдержишь своё.И никогда не вини себя за то,что происходит сейчас.Ты уже достаточно настрадалась.Мне кажется ,что я тоже совершила ошибку,поспи,а потом мы продолжим путь."  
Дыхание Катары постепенно приходило в норму.Она всё ещё дрожала,но руки принцессы крепко держали её,они согревали всё тело,заставляя её прильнуть ближе к Азуле.Это было странно.Для обоих,но никто не возражал.  
"...Азула?"  
"Хм...спи..."  
"Ты назвала меня подругой?"  
"..."  
"Ааазула?"  
"Что?"  
"Не притворяйся ,что не слышала."  
"Ну ладно!Да!Да,я назвала тебя подругой.Временной.Пока я застряла тут с тобой у меня нет большого выбора в общении.И вообще ,когда..."  
"Азула."  
"...меня спасут..."  
"АЗУЛА."  
"Ну что?!Поверь,в гневе я страшна,поэтому советую не зли меня.Я...Я..."  
"Ты обнимала так Мэй или Тай Ли,или хоть кого-нибудь?"  
Азула хотела ,что-то сказать,но осознание действительности остановило её.Катара была её подругой. Единственной подругой. Той,кто выслушала её и дала советы,поддержала и не побоялась расскрыть свою душу в ответ.И пусть она знала её имя не больше дня,Катара была единственной кто смотрел на Азулу,как на человека.Не как на оружие,или буку для детей(и взрослых,если быть честными),а как на живое существо,с эмоциями,страхами и чувствами.Похоже это её время тихо плакать в объятиях простачки.Но она не могла.Не могла заплакать,это было для неё излишним.Ни за,что!..Не сегодня.Вместо этого она сделала ещё один необъяснимый шаг.Она назвала простачку по имени.Переходя на шёпот в тот же момент. "Катара...Спасибо.И да ты моя подруга,какой у меня никогда не было."  
Катара уже спала, дыша теплом на руки ,бережно обхватившие её тело.  
Принцесса должна была чувствовать злость,что её эмоции контролирует какая-то девчонка,стыд,что она помогает этой девчонке,наконец ненависть к ней за то,что она заперта в пещере из-за этой простачки.Но она не могла.В данный момент Азула мирно спала ,держа её в руках.Как талисман,как амулет,как ДРУГА.И она не собиралась отпускать Катару.


	3. Storm coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> До сих пор жду отклика от...хоть кого-нибудь.

"Просыпайся."  
"Хмм?" Катара не хотела вставать.Ей было хорошо,сильные руки держали её,она была в безопасности.  
"Нам надо идти.Вставай" Голос усилился,он определённо принадлежал кому-то упрямому,настойчивому.Она неохотно открыла глаза.Её обнимала Принцесса огня.Азула.Ссора,побег,обвал,разговор и откровение.Она вспомнила всё.Вспомнила весь вчерашний день.Ей надо быть более осторожной.  
"Странно просыпаться в руках врага."  
"Странно просыпаться с врагом на руках.И смотреть на него пока он не проснётся."  
Катара резко повернулась.  
"Что?!"  
"Ничего." Быстро сказала Азула. "Детская привычка."  
"Смотреть на врагов пока они спят?"  
"Неет.Ладно,проехали."  
"Нет не проехали"  
"Прошу,просто забудь.Пожалуйста" Ну вот опять она просит,нет,умоляет простачку.Когда она стала такой мягкотелой?  
"Хорошо,притворюсь,что ничего не слышала." Катара встала и мгновенно задрожала. "Я не осознавала ,что в пещере так холодно."  
"В пещере не холодно,я просто согревала тебя пока ты спала.Ну знаешь...Магия огня ,всё такое..."  
"Оу.Спасибо.До сих пор странно говорить это тебе.Так,пора поесть и двинуться в путь."  
"Нет."  
"Нет в смысле:'нет ,мы не будем есть.' или 'нет,мы будем сидеть здесь и ждать чуда.'?  
" Не веди себя как идиотка.Мы не едим.Не сейчас.Наши запасы,нууу,их немного и лучше их экономить."  
"Но не лучше ли поесть утром,и с новыми силами двинуться в путь?Нельзя морить себя голодом."  
"Нельзя умирать в пещере от истощения.По крайней мере если ты Принцесса народа огня,я не знаю,как там у вас в диких племенах..."  
"Эй!Мы не дикие.Если уж на то пошло,вы виновны в нашем упадке!Твоя нация убивала наше племя сотню лет!Из-за вас умерла моя мама!" Катара,внезапно перешла на крик,воспоминания терзали её изнутри,требуя выйти,быть рассказанными.  
Азула хотела сказать,что-то вроде:'Выживает сильнейший' ,или 'Вы были слабы,вы все заслуживали смерти.',но не смогла.Она тихо опустила голову.  
"Моя мать тоже исчезла из-за моего народа..."  
Эти слова произвели впечатление на Катару.Слова Принцессы походили на бред."Ч-что?Но как?Она же была женой Лорда Огня."  
"Она никогда не была женой лорда огня.Вообще-то,моя мама была причиной почему Озай взошёл на трон.И за это она была наказана."  
"Звучит...сложно."  
"Да,знаю.Возможно когда-нибудь ты услышишь полную историю,но это точно не будет сегодня.Кажется мы говорили о еде и опять не пришли к общему выводу."  
"Нда...Мы отошли от темы.Вообщем я за то ,чтобы поесть и утолить жажду сейчас и весь день не беспокоиться об этом."  
"А я за то ,чтобы терпеть до последнего,как-бы странно это не звучало.И чёрт побери,я уже не вижу логики в моём предложении.И соглашаюсь с твоим.Ты применила какую-то магию?"  
Катара мягко засмеялась.Она,как будто-бы забыла о недавней ссоре с Азулой.Для последней это было странно.Ссора и обида отличный инструмент в получение того,что ты хочешь.Можно выпросить лишний кинжал,можно безнаказанно убить человека.Сила и манипуляция в чистом виде.Но Катара была не такая и Принцесса осозновала это.Она ни за ,что не пойдёт по головам,не будет жертвовать кем-то ради своих целей.В простом прощение Азула всегда видела слабость,но сейчас она поняла,что это гордость,и любовь,любовь ко всему на свете.Почему-то это небольшое прощение заставило её уважать Катару.Азула потрясла головой 'Нельзя отвлекаться и вести себя ,как маленькая неразумная девчонка.Соберись Азула!Соберись!'Ей определённо стоило показывать меньше эмоций.Вести себя,как ведёт себя Принцесса, а не глупая простолюдинка. "Да,я применила секретную магию.Силу логики и магию здравого смысла.Нет нужды изнурять себя сверх меры.Открывай свой рюкзак,я определю порции."  
Азула подозрительно посмотрела на мага воды."С чего это ты распределяешь порции?Ты всё ещё мой враг и потенциальная жертва похищения."  
На этом моменте её спутница посерьезнела."Я выросла без матери,вынужденная во всём помогать моей бабушке.Иногда,я была вынуждена готовить всё в одиночку.И так в течении десяти лет.Без перерыва.Племени всегда нужны помошники,во всём."  
И вот опять.Азула ошиблась,задела Катару.Принцесса мысленно повторяла свою мантру:'Будь высокомерной.Будь горделивой.Будь благородной.Будь Наследницей.'.Она не должна выказывать слабости.Не должн...  
"Извини."  
"Надеюсь это было искренне."  
"Я тоже."  
Они молча съели небольшие куски свино-курицы с чёрствым хлебом и водой,простой водой,не грязной,но и не кристально чистой.Для Катары, теперь, это было самое вкусное блюдо на земле.Азула...Азула назвала-бы это съедобным,но не больше.  
"Что-ж,наш отдых затянулся.Пора в путь." Принцесса молча согласилась,они снова шли по кажущемуся бесконечным коридору.Вчера,он довольно часто сужался,но сегодня тунель явно расширялся,причём довольно быстро.Через час они с трудом видели потолок,как вдруг Катара вздрогнула.  
"Я чувствую воду,много воды.Честно говоря это похоже на подземное озеро."  
Азула мигом сообразила что озеро равняется воде и еде,а это всё ,что им и требуется!"Отлично!Эмм...А где оно находится?Или твоё чувство воды и всего в этом духе не распространяется на определение расстояния?"  
Катара улыбнулась.У Принцессы был своеобразный юмор,но он ей определённо подходил.Что кроме сарказма можно было ожидать от властолюбивой,расчётливой,хладнокровной наследницы престола народа Огня?Впрочем, вспоминая вчерашний день,она понимала,что это лишь маска.И она единственная ,кто видел Азулу без неё.  
"Простачка?Приём?"Принцесса выглядела безразличной,но в глубине её глаз Катара видела беспокойство.Беспокойство за неё.За простачку из племени воды.Не зная,что и сказать,она потрясла головой.  
"Извини,задумалась.О чём ты меня спросила?"  
"Да так.О погоде,о чём же ещё.Не о жизненно важном озере,которое находится где-то поблизости.А о погоде."  
Чувствуя ,как сарказм переполняет Азулу ,Катара решила подыграть ей."Знаешь,насчёт погоды здесь становится влажно.И по озеру,хоть ты и не спрашивала...Думаю спрашивать и не нужно."Пол пещеры внезапно оборвался.Они одновременно выдали ошеломлённый вздох.Зрелище перед ними завораживало и пугало.Озеро распространялось по всей пещере, а она была гораздо больше той из которой они только,что вышли.От озера исходило свечение и Азула потушила пламя,в нём не было необходимости.Их глаза наслаждались тусклым ,но постоянным(и не требующим усилий) источником света.С утреннего перекуса прошло пару часов и Азула чувствовала жажду.Вода из озера не отвечала всем требованиям королевского питья,но особого выбора не было.Она уже хотела прильнуть к водной глади,как Катара остановила её.  
"Стой!С этой водой что-то не так.Это свечение...Оно явно неестественное."  
Азула вновь посмотрела на озеро.Действительно. Целая пещера освещалась одним-единственным озером,пусть и громадным.Это ненормально."И что теперь?Мы обречены?"  
"Нет." Катара усмехнулась. "Пока рядом есть маг воды можно не паниковать."Она подняла в воздух небольшой пузырь воды и медленно начала делать тянущие движения.Вода постепенно притягивалась к ней,от неё исходил мутноватый пар,похоже он был источником свечения.Извиваясь как живой,он опускался на землю и постепенно возвращался обратно в озеро,при этом постоянно шипя,как будто-бы недовольно.Зрелище не из приятных.Спутники молча смотрели на озеро,пока сгусток пара не расстворился в нём окончательно.Катара первая подала голос.  
"Это выглядит зловеще.Я думала ,что вода в озере ядовитая ,но это...Это похоже на магию,или...Хотя это невозможно."  
Азула приподняла одну бровь."Любая информация которая поможет нам выжить, приветствуется.Говори ,что хотела сказать.Мы не враги друг-другу."Через секунду Принцесса поняла,что сказала и поправилась. "Сейчас.Не враги,сейчас."Катара,находящаяся в двойном шоке от мыслей по озеро и слов Азулы молчала около минуты.Собравшись с мыслями она тихо начала говорить,как- будто не хотела,чтобы её услышали."Ты удивляешь меня всё больше и больше Азула."  
Принцесса тоже перешла на полушёпот."В последнее время я удивляюсь сама себе.И ещё больше своим мыслям.Я хотела с тобой поговорить,но сейчас у нас есть дела поважнее."  
"Да...Насчёт этого." Катара прочистила горло."Думаю стоит присесть ,это длинная история."Она рассказала о духе леса Хей-Бае ,с которым им пришлось встретится на пути к северному полюсу.  
Опять молчание.Это напрягало обоих ,И Азула решила его прервать."Ну...И что ты хотела сказать?Ты не договариваешь."  
Катара потеряла терпение."Аргх!Этот пар возможно является духом!Подумай сама:таинственный,шепчущий,двигающийся и светящийся туман!Достаточно для подозрений?Это место проклято,как минимум."  
"Нда...Путешествие не обещало быть лёгким,но это...Это уже перебор.Ладно простачка,надо придумать план действий.Предлагаю выяснить реальные размеры озера и можно ли его обойти.Смотри в оба,любая двигающаяся цель-потенциальный обед."  
Катара рассмеялась."Ты как Сокка!Моя думать о еде.Моя хотеть есть!"Она неловко прыгала на месте,пытаясь подражать походке брата.Внезапно её лицо погрустнело."Я скучаю по нему."  
Азула заметила,что настроение Катары стало меняться слишком часто.Похоже ей действительно не хватало её друзей.

 

Они довольно долго шли по галечной отмели.За три с небольшим часа пейзаж не менялся ни разу.Отчаяние закрадывалось в сердца спутниц.На этот раз первой свалилась Азула. "Не могу идти.Делаем привал."Катара с радостью согласилась,её состояние было немногим лучше Принцессы. Они нашли углубление в стене пещеры и недолго думая упали туда,мгновенно заснув.Неизвестно сколько они спали,но просыпаясь они снова попали в утреннюю ситуацию.  
"Азула."  
"...Ммм?"  
"Ты зажала мою ногу между своими.И неловко обнимаешь меня.Скорее даже грубо."  
Принцесса сладко потянулась,беспрерывно зевая.Она совсем не была похожа на расчётливого убийцу.Скорее на неуклюжего продавца капустой на заре."Оооаааахххизвиниэээ.."  
"Азула."  
"М?" Почему эта простачка мешает ей спать?"  
"Отпусти мою ногу."Похоже Катара была настроена серьёзно.  
"Ну хорошо,хорошо..."Она нехотя отвернулась от простачки."Довольна?"  
"Азула."  
"Ну что ещё?"  
"Пора вставать,нам нужно идти."  
"Ты будешь опекать меня как мать?"  
Катара пожала плечами."Все, кого я хорошо знаю ,жалуются на то,что я опекаю их.Похоже это моя привычка.Знаешь,после смерти моей матери..."Она силой сдержала всхлип "...после её смерти я была вынуждена заботиться о Сокке,без меня он постоянно попадал в глупые ситуации." Её настроение вновь изменилось,на лице появилась лёгкая улыбка,она вспоминала то тяжёлое,но более простое в восприятии время."А потом я стала беспокоиться обо всех кто меня окружает.Аанг,Тоф и вдруг...ты."  
Принцесса вздохнула. "Я не раздражена твоей заботой.Я благодарна тебе.Никто раньше не поступал со мною так.Все либо боялись,либо ненавидели.Чаще всё сразу.Я уже говорила,но готова повторить.Ты мой друг,Катара,единственный друг."По её щеке покатилась скупая слеза,раньше бы она сдержала её,подавила,но эта девчонка определённо изменила естесство Принцессы. Осталось лишь понять к лучшему,или к слабому...Она отмела эти мысли прочь и внезапно почувствовала ,как руки Катары сжимают её в крепких объятиях.  
" Почему ты сражаешься против нас Азула?Ради чего?"  
"Ради власти.Если меня будет бояться аватар,меня будет бояться весь мир."  
"И что ты получишь?"  
"Всеобщий страх посеет всеобщее уважение..."  
"...Или ненависть..."Тихо сказала Катара.  
"Страх будет сдерживать гнев в их жилах."  
"Но даже если и так,ты достигла всемирного могущества.Все народы мира у твоих ног.Что ты будешь делать?"  
Азула хотела что-то сказать,но вдруг осознала."...Я не задумывалась об этом.Когда ты зациклен на цели,ты не думаешь о будущем,ты живёшь целью.Её достижением...Катара?"  
"Что?"  
"Ты опять применила свою магию...  
"Логики и Здравого смысла?Похоже на то."  
"Пара твоих предложений крушит все мои цели...Это нормально?Я...я.Наверно я благодарна тебе за это.Это странно,но это действительно так."  
"Азула."  
"Что?"  
"Ты можешь обещать,что не причинишь мне и моим друзьям боли?Что ты изменишься?"  
"Я не могу обещать даже сохранность наших жизней,пока мы замурованы здесь.Если...когда мы выберемся отсюда,поговорим об этом вновь,не сейчас.Ты говорила,что пора в путь?"  
"Да,пожалуй,последуем моему совету."  
И снова однообразный пляж...


	4. Жизнь,во всех её проявлениях

Спутницы продолжали свой путь.Между ними царила уже привычная тишина.Они молчали,но паника уже чувствовалась в воздухе.Еды была израсходованна на прошлом привале.Воды было в достатке,но это не решало все проблемы.  
Тишина напрягала Азулу.В гигантской пещере были слышны лишь их шаги ,усиленные эхом, и дуновения ветра.Она просто не могла терпеть этот нервирующий покой.Их запасы на нуле, и она всеми силами пыталась найти выход.Азула оглянулась вокруг.Стены ,испещерённые трещинами,возвышались с одной стороны, никаких признаков жизни.С другой стороны озеро,с его живым туманом.Мысль мелькнула в голове Принцессы. Ну конечно,озеро!Она не особо привыкла путешествовать с магом воды,не пленённым и не желающим ей зла.Даже в мыслях Азулы это звучала странно.Не желающим зла...Как бы сказать об этом Катаре?Слишком редко она просила,а не отдавала приказы.Азула решила просто пойти напролом."Может попытаемся рыбачить?Вернее,может ты, попытаешься порыбачить."По её собственной оценке экспромпт был ужасный,но слов не воротишь,она ждала ракции Катары.  
"Без лодки это будет плачевный опыт,вся рыба живёт в глубинах."  
Принцесса волновалась,капли пота появлялись на её лбу,губы пересыхали уже третий раз за разговор.Почему так сложно общаться с людьми?!Почему так сложно общаться с Катарой?Почему,даже мысленно,она перестала называть Катару-простачкой?Вопросы в сознании принцессы остались без ответов,ей самой надо было ответить Катаре..."Не стоит применять правила Южного полюса на это озеро..."Всё,что она могла сказать.  
Катара пожала плечами."Я не думала об этом.Можно попытаться.Даже прямо сейчас." Азула с облегчением выдохнула.Её спутница стала вращать руками,а потом резко подняла их вверх.Вместе с ними поднялся и гигантский пласт воды с побережья.  
'Она могущественна.'Подумала Азула.'Но не стремится к власти и силе.'Возможно когда-нибудь она поймёт эту логику.В глубине души она осозновала, что уже поняла,но ни за ,что бы в этом не призналась.  
"Хей!Азула! Я должна тебе жизнь.И обед." Она счастливо улыбалась указывая на косяк маленьких рыбёшек.Она очистила их от загрязнённой воды."Может это и не королевский обед,но выглядит они съедобно.Только как их приготовить?"  
"Я маг огня,забыла?Просто положи на камни и оставь остальное мне,посмотрим,что из этого получится."Похоже общение не через силу и пытки могут принести положительные плоды.Говорить с Катарой было уже не так страшно.Они просто сидели и мирно говорили о прошлом,обе максимально избегали тему матерей.Азула вспоминала игры с Мэй и Тай Ли,как иногда она с акробаткой глумились над Зуко и Мэй,она вспоминала пруд с утко-черепахами...и отца.Вечные тренировки,испытания,жизнь на воде и хлебе,проверка на хладоустойчивость и.т.д..Иногда Принцесса молчала несколько минут,осозновая ,что он использовал её.Смотрел на неё,как на идеальное оружие.Ценный образчик,заполучить который желает каждый более-менее удачный тиран,угнетатель,диктатор,император ,нужное подчеркнуть.Простые и добродушные истории Катары помогали ей отвлечься от своей собственной судьбы.Она описывала свою жизнь на южном полюсе,рыбалку,просушку рыбы,соление рыбы,готовку рыбы.Понимая,что её рассказ становится немного однообразным,она вздохнула."Моя жизнь довольно скучная для иноземцев,особенно для людей огня."  
"Даже не думай!Твои рассказы хороши,они самобытны и чисты.Когда ты рассказываешь,я забываю о своём детстве.Забываю об Озае,забываю чьей дочкой я являюсь." Не до конца было понятно о каком именно родителе она говорит.Впрочем,это было неважно.  
"Хорошо,хорошо" Катара подняла руки принимая своё поражение.Она вновь начинала свой немного нескладный ,но полный очарования и простоты рассказ.Азула слушала,пытаясь подумать о минутах счастья в своей собственной жизни.Это было сложно,учитывая,что с пяти лет ей ежедневно говорили о счастье,как о крепости,которую надо взять штурмом,перебить всех кто стоит на пути и только тогда,стать счастливой.  
Некоторое время они сидели в тишине,доедая сомокуня(а/з Ничего другого не придумал.Вроде звучит съедобно.).  
"Катара."Странно было называть её по имени,но Азула считала,что маг воды заслужил эту невероятную честь."Если здесь есть рыба,возможно тут будут и другие звери."  
"Мне кажется,тут есть птицы."  
"Что?"  
"И лес,и звери."  
Принцесса с ужасом посмотрела на неё."Что?!Я лишь предположила!Может у тебя галлюцинации от рыбы?Но почему их нет у меня?Ты что-то скрываешь?"  
Катара лишь улыбнулась и резко развернула Азулу,что-бы она увидела,что утренний(если это вообще было утро,они уже давно потеряли счёт дням)туман исчез и открыл взору далёкий хвойный лес.Над ним кружились птицы,иногда слышылся вой неизвестных зверей.Это место кишело жизнью и это было странно,впрочем не страннее озера зараженного какой-то дрянью.  
"Полагаю мы спасены Азула, смерть от истощения нам не грозит."  
"Надеюсь ты права,во всём."Они подходили ближе к лесу,изучая и рассматривая его.Из-за скудного осевещения листва приобрела бледно-зелёный оттенок,а в тени и вовсе встречались белые листы.Животные были похожи на обычных.Обычные свино-курицы,обычные утко-черепахи ,но все они отличались от надземных собратьев.У кого-то окрас был слишком...кислотным,у кого-то было слишком много когтей.Находились образчики с лишней парой лап.Все они доверчиво подходили к спутницам.Если они и видели человека,то он их не напугал.  
" Что ж,похоже ужин сам идёт к нам в руки."  
"Постой Азула!"  
"Будешь пацифисткой и заставишь меня быть ею?Извини, меня это не устраивает."  
Катара улыбнулась вновь.Её,что,всё смешит?!Их ситуация,отчаяние,голод,страх..  
"Я не призываю всех быть вегетарианцами.Просто...мы сыты,идти за ещё одной жертвой неразумно,стоит осмотреть лес." Она ещё раз окинула взором поляну."Да и посмотри на них!Ты точно хочешь есть шестилапую корово-козу,или светящегося лосельва..."Её лицо побледнело.Лоселев?!"Берегись!"Азула отпрыгнула от стремительно приближающегося зверя,хватая по пути Катару.Они упали,прямо в грязь,пачкая,свои итак поношенные одежды,но сейчас это было неважно.Азула быстро вскочила на ноги,готовясь к бою,будучи мокрой и испуганной,она мало,что могла сделать.Дела Катары шли ещё хуже,не подготовленная к таким ситуациям она,продолжала лежать, пытаясь встать,но безуспешно.  
Зверь,издав громовой боевой клич,начал скрести землю лапой.Через секунду он уже мчался прямиком на Принцессу.В такие моменты люди забывают всё чему научились,всё теряло смысл,и просыпались первобытные инстинкты.'Спрятаться, срочно'.Она закрыла себя руками и плотно закрыла глаза.Время застыло,перед глазами пролетали образы,в сознании эхом разносились голоса.'Нельзя бросать в утко-черепах куски хлеба!'...'Он не убьёт меня,ты всё придумала!'...'Ты слаба Азула, ты ничтожество.'...'Ты должна забыть всё прошлое,всю мягкость,которую твоя мать пыталась привить тебе'...Она даже мысленно ухмыльнулась.Да уж её жизнь была полна доброты и заботы.Все мысли промелькнули в голове Принцессы за мгновения и лоселев почти достиг её.Внезапно между ними возникла леденная стена.Катара.Она уже не представляла,как много раз эта девчонка спасала её жизнь,возможно она и не остановила зверя,но определённо затормозила и смягчила удар пришедший по Азуле.Тем не менее она упала,она упала ЖИВАЯ и даже в сознании.Нельзя было медлить,Катара уже вступила в неравный бой с чудищем,постоянно уворачиваясь,не имея возможности нанести ответный удар.Она встала,адреналин,как-будто заменил кровь в её венах,крича,что-то Азула понеслась на лосельва,готовясь вступить в бой.В этот момент зверь умудрился ударить копытом Катару,которая скользила по льду,уворачиваясь от рогов.Не удержав равновесие,она упала и оказалась прямо под копытами монстра.Она,побледнев,смотрела в одну точку,её разум пролетал через всю свою жизнь,как в своё время делала Азула.Лосельв уже собирался растоптать надоедливую букашку в порошок,как его остановила боль в боку,резкая и нестерпимая.Он раздражённо обернулся,пытаясь найти источник боли,всё что он заметил это ещё одна букашка с синим пламенем в руке и лицом,перекошенным от страха,беспокойства и ярости.Она стремительно выпустила пару огненных шаров в ненависного зверя.Он попытался увернуться,но безуспешно.Снаряды нашли свою цель,прожигая его шерсть и кожу.Не обращая внимание на запах и вообще на всё остальное,она кидала заряды до полного истощения. Когда ослеплённая яростью Азула успокоилась,на земле лежал гигантский,обугленный труп.Некоторые места были прожжены насквозь,кровь ручьями текла по траве,окрашивая её в бордовый цвет.Она ещё раз окинула взглядом окресности.Катара уже встала и шла как можно быстрее к Принцессе.Девчонка жива,с ней всё в порядке.Взгляд,внезапно,потерял чёткость,всё полетело,завертелось,Азула перестала различать верх и низ,после чего упала на землю без чувств.Перед ней промелькнул Озай.Он начал говорить не повышая голос,хотя это и не было нужно,он был повсюду'Посмотри на себя.Кем ты стала,ты потратила всю свою энергию на какого-то лосельва.Ты братаешься с этой потаскухой из племени дикарей.Похоже,я ошибался в твоей ценности.Ты заслуживаешь смерти.'С этими словами он зашагал в темноту.Азула была полна гнева.'Как он назвал Катару?!..'Она попыталась преследовать его,но поняла ,что у неё нет ног.Она попыталась послать несколько ,расскалённых до синевы, зарядов,но поняла,что не чувствует энергию чи внутри себя,она не чувствовала ничего.Ни рук,ни головы.Принцесса Страны Огня медленно расстворялась в мраке,теряя воспоминания,эмоции,переживания.Как же хорошо.Её окутывала тёплая темнота.Она звала Принцессу,манила её к себе в уютные объятия.Нужно всего лишь захотеть навечно слиться с бездной.Но она знала,что не может.Она слышала другой голос.Его окутывал холод,остужающий темноту вокруг Азулы,зажигающий огни,ведущие её обратно.Она должна жить.Если-бы она не была нужна,звал-бы её этот голос?Она не хотела знать.Она хотела жить.  
Внезапно Принцесса открыла глаза.Она лежала на импровизированном гамаке,сделанном из одежды Катары.Их хозяйка сидела рядом и остекленевшим взглядом смотрела сквозь Азулу ,не замечая,что та проснулась.  
"...Простачка?"  
Катара подпрыгнула от неожиданности.  
"Что?А,Азула ты...ты жива!" Она на секунду прижалась к Принцессе в крепком объятии.Тяжесть её головы на груди мешала дышать,но эта девчонка спасла её жизнь,она заслужила." Я рада ,что ты вернулась,я волновалась,но всегда знала,что ты сможешь перебороть смерть."  
Азула побледнела.  
""Насколько всё было плохо?"  
"Ты была практически сбита лосельвом,после чего испытала тяжелейшую психологическую травму и довела себя до истощения. К тому-же ,ты и так была достаточно измотана нашим путешествием."  
"И как я выжила?"  
Катара пожала плечами.Она сама точно не знала,что удержало Азулу на этом свете.  
"Я использовала все знания о магии воды которые знала..." Тут она густо покраснела."И звала тебя.По имени"  
Принцесса ухмыльнулась. ""Я благодарю тебя,Катара из Южного Племени воды,за спасение моей драгоценной жизни.Помимо благодарности ты получаешь возможность общаться со мной на протяжении нашей... прогулки.Это великая честь ,и ты должна гордиться,что удостоена её."  
Катара не выдержала и засмеялась. "Пожалуйста Азула.Всегда рада помочь."  
На этом моменте Принцесса попыталась встать,но перед тем как ноги коснулись земли,её лицо перекосилось от боли.Она быстро упала в гамак."Я чувствую сильную слабость.Это нормально?"  
"Вполне,ты больная как-никак.Сейчас ты должна лежать,или спать,хотя желательно всё вместе."  
Взгляд Азулы выражал негодование в чистом виде."Меня?!Уложить спать?!Да я Принцесса, Я...я...я"  
Катара вздохнула."Азула, ты ранена,причём очень серьёзно.Ты хочешь жить?Тогда тебе надо побороться за неё."  
"Побороться отдыхом,лежанием в гамаке?"  
"Именно."  
"Ладно,на этот раз,я послушаю тебя.Но только завтра нам нужно в путь.Я не могу пропустить комету и день чёрного солнца..."Понимая ,что сказала лишнего Азула мгновенно замолчала,но это не помогло.  
"День чёрного солнца?"  
"Не важно."  
"Очень важно.Пожалуйста,расскажи поподробнее.Аангу нужна любая помощь."  
"Ты хочешь ,чтобы я рассказала секреты моей нации врагу?"  
Возмущению Катары не было предела."Я помогала тебе,спасла тебе жизнь между прочим,а ты не хочешь помочь нам хоть чуть-чуть.Почему Азула, мы же друзья?"  
"Да,стоит признать,мы отличная команда,но мы так-же и враги.Я не собираюсь что-либо рассказывать и ты не должна этого делать."  
"Ладно,я поняла тебя.Тогда..." Катара неловко обняла Принцессу."Лучшие враги?"  
Азула подтвердила."Лучшие враги навсегда."Она прижала мага воды к себе,они лежали минут пять в тишине прислушиваясь к звукам леса.Наконец,тишина была прервана.  
"Мы здесь не в безопасности."  
Катара вопросительно посмотрела на Принцессу."Почему?"  
"Подумай,лоселев не мог быть одиноким,скорей всего у него есть очень мстительные товарищи,которые мгновенно найдут нас по запаху."  
"И что ты предлагаешь?"  
"Мы должны пересечь озеро."  
Тут Катара поперхнулась от изумления."Но озеро как раз самый опасный путь!"  
"Но всё-же путь ,по другому пути нас дожидаются лосельвы.К тому-же,ты будешь в своей стихии."  
"А ты будешь в центре вражеской для тебя стихии."  
"Да,но я научилась ей доверять,как и тебе."  
"Спасибо."  
"Ну и что?Я надеюсь,я не зря раздариваю тебе комплименты.Я жду ,чтобы ты согласилась с моей идеей."  
"Она безумная,надеюсь у тебя есть план."  
"Это значит 'я согласна'?"  
"Похоже на то.Но в начале я хочу узнать ,как мы переплывём это озеро."  
Азула начала говорить,как будто объясняла очевидное трёхлетнему ребёнку."Мы сделаем плот,ты маг воды,ты наш двигатель.Я Принцесса,я наш важный груз.Доставь меня без повреждений на тот берег этого водоёма."  
Катара рассмеялась."То есть ты хочешь,чтобы я работала в поте лица,а ты лежала и спала?Сейчас ты можешь отдыхать ,но через три дня,я жду твоей помощи в постройке плота."  
"Вас поняла мисс Командирша."  
"Да,да,смейся сколько хочешь." Они прижались друг к другу.Это было странно.Странно приятно для обоих.Принцесса была счастлива,как впрочем и Катара.  
Азула почувствовала,как тяжесть пропадает,мягкие руки покидают её талию, оставляя её незащищённой.Катара встала и посмотрела ей в глаза."Спи Принцесса."  
"А как-же ты?" Она была раздражена отсутствием Катары рядом с ней.Ей было так приятно лежать и не думать ни о чём,крепко сжимая "лучшего врага навсегда".  
"Я начну делать плот."  
"Ты умеешь?"  
"Нет,поэтому лучше начать пораньше."  
Азула неловко улыбнулась.Сложно быть одновременно зловещей и весёлой.Она выбрала второе.К тому-же коварная и злая Азула никогда-бы не позволила "какой-то простачке из племени воды" командовать ею.  
"Ну значит мне просто лежать?"  
"Да и набираться сил.Озеро не выглядит гостеприимно.Мы должны быть готовы ко всему."  
Азула о чём-то задумалась.Минуты через полторы Катара помахала рукой около её глаз.Азула отреагировала и повернулась."Я...задумалась. Странно слушаться тебя.Особенно когда приказы не выматывают меня и не заставляют тебя делать,что-то невозможное."  
"Ты опять сравниваешь меня с твоим отцом?"  
"Я никогда вас не сравнивала!"  
"Возможно не прямо,не на словах.Где-то в глубине сознания,лишь изредка это выходит напрямик.Иногда ты задаёшь странные вопросы.В бреду ты говорила с отцом,хотя скорее это он говорил,а ты тряслась ,то от страха,то от ярости."  
Азула вновь молчала,но Катара не прерывала её,зная,что Принцесса формулирует то,что хочет сказать.Наконец,молчание было прервано.  
"...Я люблю его,но никогда не видела в нём даже капельки сочувствия ко мне.Гордость,уважение,самодовольство, всё,что он испытывал.Никогда он не обнимал меня, не говорил со мной как с живым существом.Я пыталась заполучить его улыбку,одобрение,совет,устраивала для этого показательные казни утко-черепах,поджигала растения,запугивала слуг.Это была моя маска,высеченная отцом.Вскоре все стали бояься меня и даже не пытались проникнуть сквозь " злую на весь мир" Азулу.Урса...мама никогда не защищала меня,возможно она видела во мне слишком много черт Озая и просто сдалась.А я ждала,ждала когда она придёт ко мне.Расскажет сказку и возможно,объяснит почему папа такой...бесчеловечный.Время шло,исчезли Урса,Тай Ли,Мэй,Зуко...Я сама выросла и привыкла не думать об эмоциях.Не пыталась разговаривать с отцом,временная маска оказалась перманентной.Всё стало чёрно-белым.Есть власть и есть всё,что угрожает власти.Убери с дороги второе,не важно кто или что это, и возрадуйся.Так и началось моё пресследование Аватара.Всё шло по плану.Возможно сейчас я бы поймала Зуко и направлялась в Кальдеру.Но потом случилась ты.И я лежу здесь,рассказываю свою жизнь тебе.Что делать?Когда всё перестало быть очевидным?Я не знаю как дальше жить."  
Катара не знала тем более.  
"Ты любишь своего отца.В глубине души ты любишь своего брата и мать.Ты любишь свою семью,но она разлетелась на части.Мне кажется,тебе стоит поговорить с ними,со всеми.Ведь если ты огорчена кем-то,забыта,покинута лучше поговорить с обидчиком/обиженным а не сидеть и надеяться ,что всё образуется."  
Азула засмеялась,но её лицо оставалось серьёзным и грустным."Ты просишь о невозможном.Наша семья...она очень...разная.Не то чтобы я пыталась,но я заранее уверена в провале счастливого объединения семьи.Мы не можем жить рядом.Мы разделены на два лагеря."  
Затаив дыхание Катара спросила:"И на какой стороне ты?"  
"На той,что не предаст."  
Опять,между ними повисла тишина.Обе думали о том,что услышали,или сказали.Каждая хотела сказать что-нибудь,не для того чтобы прервать очередное неловкое молчание,нет,они хотели успокоить,ободрить друг-друга,но боялись сказать лишнего.Некоторое время они просто лежали и смотрели ,рассеянно, куда-то вдаль.Туман на озере начинал сгущаться,мешая свечению проникать в пещеру,возможно это значило близость ночи.Ну или её местного эквивалента.Закат(если его можно так назвать)покрыл деревья синей завесой,меняя все оттенки на холодные,но естественные.Поблизости свистела какая-то птица.Азула пыталась понять ,как всё это попало в подземную пещеру.Почему никто не знал про это место?Впрочем она решила не думать об этом.Как и многом другом за последнии 3 дня.  
"Я должна идти" Катара попыталась выпутаться из объятий Принцессы.  
"Ни за что.Я не хочу терять единственный источник тепла кроме меня самой."  
"Я обязана идти.Кутайся,попытайся поспать."  
Принцесса вздохнула. "И после этого я жестокая."  
"Спокойной ночи,Азула."Катара улыбнулась." Спокойной ночи."


	5. Найти согласие,найти откровение.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лью воду.Ничего особенного.

3 дня спустя

 

Азула проснулась в холодном поту.Опять.Ей снились кошмары,но она не могла их вспомнить.Плохо,очень плохо.Она потрясла головой и попыталась заснуть вновь,что впрочем ей не удавалось уже три ночи подряд.Как можно тише,она вышла из импровизированного убежища,сделанного из листьев,веток,земли,всего понемногу.Каждое движение,сделанное ею было расчитанно и точно,она не хотела разбудить Катару,которая пыталась сделать плот,но так-как они ничего не знали в этом деле,строительство продвигалось мучительно медленно.Она бросила последний взгляд на мага воды.Та,во сне,сбросила с себя одеяло(впрочем это были просто одежды спутниц) и теперь дрожала как осиновый лист.

'Я,Принцесса огня,ни за,что не буду помогать какой-то гря...'Она быстро подавила своё злое "Я" и накрыла Катару вновь.Вдруг,её внимание привлекло странное ожерелье на висящее на шее девчонки.Оно было довольно грубым,но сделанным с душой.По сути оно представляло из себя простой лазурит с выцарапанным на нём рисунком.Похоже Катара никогда с ним расставалась.'Возможно это их подобие наших корон?Тогда какое положение занимает Катара в своём племени?'

Вдруг объект наблюдений пошевелился и начал что-то бормотать.Азула ,затаив дыхание,ждала ,что она откроет глаза.Принцесса хотела убежать,но приросла к месту,не могла двигать конечностями.К счастью,Катара лишь перевернулась и продолжила спать.Вновь уронив "одеяло".Азула не знала:радоваться,что та не проснулась,или злиться на её неуклюжесть.Вздохнув,она поправила " одеяло" и,наконец,вышла из их убежища.

Было очень раннее утро.Изначально Азула различала в пещере только день и ночь,но время шло,она начала понимать природу этого места.Туман ещё покрывал побережье,на листьях тускло блестела роса.Она прошлась по траве босиком,это заставило Принцессу скривить лицо от раздражения.Вся растительность здесь была...никакой.Не совсем мёртвой и пожухлой,но и не свежей и мягкой.Она была средней,неопределённой,нейтральной и это бесило Азулу.Вся местность была такой.

Все животные,несмотря на свои отличия от верхних собратьев,вели себя как обычные особи.Возможно даже ленивей чем они.Свет был рассеянным,температура терпимо-тёплой,ветер дул с одинаковой скоростью,иногда меняя направление.Ад.Настоящий ад на земле,для неё,кто всю жизнь провёл в интенсивных тренировках и битвах,жизнь здесь текла размеренно и однообразно.Впрочем,в этой забытой всеми пещере было одно место,притягивающее взгляд Азулы.Гигантское озеро,казалось,оно бесконечно.Зеркально чистое,спокойное,манящее своей красотой,но при этом смертельно опасное.Туман,покрывающий гладь плотным слоем,переодически шептал что-то,заставляя мурашкам бегать по всему телу Принцессы.И всё же ей нравилось это озеро.В этом мирке,оно было всемогущим.Оно давало жизнь и каким-то образом проклинало.Властвуй,правь,но не забывай внушать страх...Между ними определённо есть схожести.

"Опять не спим?"  
Принцесса подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Не желая казаться испуганной,она сразу начала говорить.

"Ээ..Нет...Как-бы...Вообщем..." Чувствуя ,что разговор начался максимально плохо,она опустила голову.

"Да,опять кошмары."  
Катара присела рядом.Её лицо стало серьёзным.

"Тебе нужно избавиться от них Азула.Аанга тоже мучили сны.Он корил себя,за своё бегство,за исчезновение и это сказывалось на его способностях."

Это замечание,из-за чего-то вывело Принцессу из себя."

"Аанг сделал то,Аанг делал это!Во имя Агни, Катара,он что,единственный человек на этой планете,заслуживающий внимания?!"

Катара с удивлением смотрела на Азулу. Она практически забыла,что та была её врагом.Врагом,который при других обстоятельствах ,убил бы её без промедления и раздумий.В её глазах появился страх.

Но Азула была другой.Она изменилась и видела этот огонёк,зажегшийся в глазах её спутницы.Такой знакомый,такой разрушительный.Принцесса быстро подавила свой гнев.Ей нельзя,НЕЛЬЗЯ вновь рушить чьё-то доверие,ломать на части эту странную дружбу.

8 лет назад

(а/з Первый флешбэк,мне надо было ,что-то написать перед ним от себя.Ну вот,я что-то написал),возвращаемся к событиям)

'Предатели'.Азула сидела у пруда.'Все они до единого.'Она кинула пару камней,целясь в уткочерепах.Снаряды не достигли цели и настроение Азулы окончательно испортилось.

"Зула,дорогая,всё в порядке?" Она не знала как реагировать на голос матери.Азула любила её,но никогда не могла привлечь её внимание.Везучий Зуко.Наконец она собралась с мыслями.

"Все вы предатели."

"Почему Зула?" Она попыталась обнять дочь,но та отвернулась и кинула ещё один камень в озеро,на этот раз он достиг цели и один птенец крякнул от боли.Его мать с грозными вскриками направилась к Азуле,но та зажгла огонь в своей ладошке и страх в глазах уткочерепахи.День налаживается,хоть кто-то её боится,может отец будет рад этому?Тут она вспомнила о матери,которая смотрела на всё действо со страхом и непониманием.

"Зачем ты так обошлась с птенцом?"

"Он был слаб,а я была зла,я доказала ему,что я самая могущественная.Я победила его!Меня все должны бояться!!!" Она беззаботно рассмеялась звонким детским голосом и с надеждой посмотрела на маму.

В её глазах горел страх.Ещё один испуганный взгляд,но он был другим.Он был неожиданным.Она хотела увидеть,как мама радуется за неё,возможно даже обнимает.Но нет.Мама боялась её,считала её неправильной.

В попытке убрать этот страх из сердца матери,она лишь ухудшила дело."Ты хотела узнать почему я была огорчена.Я...меня пап...Озай обещал сводить на казнь предателей,"что посмели отступить в бою".И он,он сказал,что и ты обещала.И вот меня не взял.И я злюсь."Она с надеждой посмотрела на мать,но та,с неподдельным ужасом смотрела на Азулу и шептала что-то под нос."Мам?" Урса вздрогнула и поспешила уйти со двора.Она,пытаясь не смотреть на свою дочь,сказала."Извини Азула. Слишком поздно.Озай добился своего.Я не буду ему мешать."

"Мам?Мам?!" Маленькая девочка звала её,просила вернуться,обнять,объяснить,что это лишь проверка,для папы...Азула вытерла слёзы.Понимание пронзило её мозг.Это проверка для папы.Для Озая.Сама того не зная, она прошла её.Зуко боится её,мать боится,многие слуги нервничают в её присутствии.Теперь она знала свою роль.Шестилетняя девочка истерически засмеялась и ухмыльнулась.Он был единственным,кто обращал на неё внимание,он был её центром мироздания.И она не подведёт.

Обратно к событиям

Но она подвела.Чтобы вновь не видеть этот огонёк,это свечение,прожигающее все чувства человека,отравляющее его ощущения,заставляющее зрачки расширяться,а колени дрожать.

"Извини." впервые за многие годы она сказала это слово без стыда,гнева,смущения.Она извинялась искренне и не думая о себе,она думала о Катаре.

Та,не понимая,что происходит с Принцессой,решила выбрать беспроигрышное действие-обнять её.На удивление,Азула положила свою голову на плечо Катары.Возможно эти сеансы совместного молчания были для Азулы чем-то необходимым.

Вместе они смотрели,как туман "уползает" с земли в озеро.Они вновь заснули,но вскоре голова Азулы,лежащая на плече Катары,постепенно начала сползать,пока не упала на её колени.Принцесса вздрогнула и проснулась,Катара,почувствовав тяжесть на ногах,попыталась резко вскочить,но Азула инстинктивно вцепилась в её платье,тем самым,повалив Катару на землю.Всё произонло за доли секунды и когда понимание происходящего вернулось к спутницам,они не выдержали и рассмеялись.

"Напомни мне никогда не засыпать с тобой на моём плече."  
Катара провела мягкой рукой по щеке Азулы.

Азула не смутилась,не рассердилась,ничего.Она лишь вновь улыбнулась и ,наигранно серьёзным тоном,сказала."Клянусь не засыпать на твоих плечах Катара.Даже если они так заманчиво предлагают положить на них голову."

Катара легонько покраснела."Это комплимент Азула?"

Принцесса фальшиво зевнула,пытаясь скрыть своё собственное смущение.Она говорила как можно медленней и безразличней."Принимай как хочешь."

Катара легонько толкнула её в плечо."Твои способность к социализации оставляют желать лучшего."

"Откуда простачка с южного полюса знает такие сложные слова?" К своей радости,Азуле получилось сказать это без оттенка презрения или ненависти.Только искреннее удивление звучало в её словах.

"С тех пор как Принцесса огня стала её лучшей подругой."

Что-то внутри Азулы взорвалось.Она обмякла и несколько секунд не подавала признаков жизни.Когда Катара начала беспокоиться, Принцесса повернулась к ней и спросила. "...Подруга?"

"Да,как тебя ещё называть."Катара была серьёзной и Азуле решилась на второй вопрос.На этот раз она перешла на шёпот.'Лучшая?'

Катара легонько улыбнулась. " Ни одна моя подруга из племени,или даже Тоф не спасали мне жизнь по нескольку раз в день.Знаешь я поймала себя на мысле,что теперь не боюсь твоего синего пламени.Я люблю его мерцание,как он окружает себя холодными оттенками,напоминающие мне о доме.Раньше я ненавидела его,теперь он внушает мне спокойствие,чувство безопасности.Спасибо тебе."

 

Возможно Катара продолжила бы своё откровение,но тут она услышала странный звук.Он был знаком ей,но она не ожидала услышать его в компании с Принцессой огня.Азула плакала.Плакала,изредка шумно втягивая воздух через нос и содрогаясь всем телом.

"Да ладно тебе Азула." неловко сказала Катара,пытаясь успокоить Принцессу.Она провела ладонью по её волосам.Их нельзя было назвать мягкими или шелковистыми.Жёсткие,прямые волосы были под её руками,но они ,как и вся Азула излучали силу,уверенность,это заставляло Катару не думая ни о чём лежать рядом с Принцессой.

Всхлипы стихали.Азула благодарно улыбнулась Катаре.Эта улыбка делала из неё совершенно нового человека.Человека ,не знающего о войне,смертях,болезнях.После,она вновь зашептала.

"Не покинь меня,как все остальные."

Но Катара не могла обещать этого.Она не знала ,что ждёт их завтра,что ждёт их ,когда они выберутся из пещеры."Я...я не знаю."Всё,что она смогла выдавить из себя в ответ."Всё слишком- запутанно,сложно."

Азула понимала.Понимала,что их общение практически невозможно.Кроме случаев когда одна из них была пленницей.Но ей всё равно было больно слышать это от Катары.Все её мечты рассыпались в пыль о берега суровой реальности.Она молчала.

"Азула...Мы должны.Мы должны жить,должны двигаться.Каждый что-то теряет," она инстинктивно потрогала ожерелье."Каждая потеря-это испытание,которое нельзя пройти идеально,но можно попытаться пройти его хорошо,вместо того чтобы жалеть себя.Ты готова вновь сражаться с природой?Вновь голодать,сражаться,умирать?" Катара аккуратно смотрела на Принцессу ,ожидая её реакции.

Азула улыбнулась. "Да уж,твоя поддержка иногда хуже унижений."

Внезапно напряжение пропало.Катара,пытаясь выглядеть грозно,крикнула."Но ведь я знаю,что тебе стало лучше!"

"Мне стало лучше?" Играючи спросила Принцесса.

"Ты невыносима..."

"Кстати о невыносимом.Мы ведь ещё собираемся отправиться на суицидальное путешествие по проклятому озеру?"

"Во-первых,да.Мы собираемя совершить суицидальное путешествие по проклятому озеру.Во-вторых,разве это была не твоя идея?"

"Да,всё придумала я.Это не отменяет тот факт,что идея абсолютно безумная,больная и ненадёжная.Она может закончиться бесславной смертью великой Принцессы огня в пучинах подземного озера..."

"...Но?"

"Но это наш единственный шанс,выжить."Всем видом,она хотела показать,что разговор о их смерти ей почему-то не нравится."Мы вроде строили плот." Резкая смена темы застала Катару врасплох.

"Да...да,мы строили плот."Медленно говорила она,пытаясь понять о чём говорила Азула.

"..." 

"Погоди...Я строила плот!Ты ранена..."

"Больше нет.МЫ строим плот."

Некоторое время Катара взвешивала все за и против."Хорошо.Раз ты считаешь,что можешь,идём.Только учти,здесь ты просто дополнительная пара рук.Не гордая Принцесса,а послушная и добросовестная работница."

"Я привыкла к физическим нагрузкам.Даже больше чем ты.Может я буду лучшим командиром?В конце концов я рождена чтобы повелевать."

Катара мгновенно парировала."Ты не привыкла созидать что-то.Смирись и слушай мои команды."

Это звучало странно.Кто-то осмелился командовать ею.Неделю назад она бы поджарила такого смельчака на месте.Но время идёт,а Катара...была её другом.

"Хорошо.Я сдаюсь.Командуй моим духом и телом."

Это тоже звучало странно. Катара обильно покраснела,впрочем,как и Азула.

Вернувшись наконец к реальности,они обнаружили,что до сих пор лежат на земле.До сих пор в объятиях друг-друга.Тем не менее,они не смогли быстро отсоединиться.Нехотя ,спутницы перестали обниматься и встали на ноги,готовясь к трудностям нового дня.

Пять минут спустя.

"Ты спятила?"Азула в ужасе смотрела на то,что Катара всё это время называла плотом.Она видела малые суда армии огня ,иногда мельком замечала судёнушки рубаков и торговцев.Но это было черезчур.Грубо обтесанные бревня были положенны в более-менее ровный ряд и были стянуты парой бесцветных лиан.По размеру "плот" был не больше палатки в которой они спали.

"Что не так?"

"...Оно не поплывёт!"

Катара даже не показывала возмущения."Нет,не поплывёт,его нужно доделать.Ты же не думала,что я всё могу сама?"

"Но...Но ты же маг воды!Ты должна знать ,как покорять свою стихию!"

Катара засмеялась. "До четырнадцати лет всё,что я усмиряла,это кипящий суп из тюлене-черепах.Иногда я сражалась с в неравном бою с рыбами.Проще говоря рыбачила." Она развела руками."Маг воды из меня не самый лучший."

Азуле таяла.Таяла от стыда и неловкости.Она не особо думала о прошлом Катары в последнее время,не стоит забывать о том,что не ей одной досталась тяжёлая жизнь.К тому же она просто обсмеяла то,над чем маг воды трудилась на протяжении трёх дней.

"Извини."

"За что?" В голосе Катары было искреннее удивление.

"За мою упрямость,грубость.Я не знаю как вести себя...с людьми которые мне дороги."

"Но что ты сделала Азула?"

"Я унизила тебя...Смеялась над твоим плотом..."

"Но я не злюсь."

Принцесса недоумённо подняла бровь."Почему?"

"Ты просто высказала своё мнение.И не забывай-мы друзья.Быть другом,значит быть искренним,ни смотря ни на что.Посмотри мне в глаза."

Их взгляды встретились.Это было странно,будто взгляд,это самое сокровенное,самое личное,что они могли сделать.Они тонули.Одна-в бесконесном пламени,другая-в бушующем океане.Когда Катара смогла вернуть здравый рассудок,она сказала."Не меняйся ради меня Азула.Будь собой,будь высокомерной,жестокой,коварной,но не забывай,что ты так же умна и внимательна.Если ты любишь кого-то,ты будешь защищать,если ты хочешь чего-то, ты этого добьёшься."

Возможно взгляд поменял что-то в Принцессе."Я выслушала тебя простачка."Она пыталась сохранить серьёзность,но под конец не выдержала и залилась искренним смехом,Катара,вскоре,присоединилась к ней.Минут десять они просто хохотали и переодически падали от смеха на землю.

Вытирая слёзы,Катара решила,что самое время покомандывать Азулой.

"У меня есть работа для тебя."

"Кто бы мог подумать."

"Как ты уже говорила,'оно не поплывёт!',оно не поплывёт без достаточного сопротивления воде.(а/з готовьте фэйспалмы,я не силён в физике)Проще говоря нам нужны предметы заполненные воздухом,закреплённые на днище плота."

"Не вижу смысла... и связи со мной"

"Ты выжжешь в стволах деревьев середину,причём нужно оставить перегородки вверху и внизу максимально сохранными."  
"Звучит сложно. Я справлюсь,это как выжечь центр листка,только в большем масштаба."  
Работа закипела.Жизнь продолжалась.


	6. В центре бездны

Это были длинные три дня.Для Азулы и вовсе они казались вечностью.Как оказалось,постройка плота требует больше терпения,чем предполагалось изначально.После нескольких попыток выжечь бревно изнутри,она потеряла терпение и чуть не выжгла весь лес.К счастью Катара знала темперамент Азулы и переодически,буквально обливала её холодной водой.Это помогало Принцессе сосреготочиться на созидании.Быстро вырезав вёсла и мачту,они столкнулись с главной проблемой-парусом.Делать самобытную ткань спутницы не решились,а просто пожертвовали многострадальным рюкзаком и парой ненужных вещей.Над водой возвышалась довольно допотопная,но крепко собранная конструкция.Они даже сделали небольшой дом,гордо названный каютой.После того,как основа была поставлена на воду,гордые мореплавательницы(озероплавательницы?) перешли к заготавливанию припасов и декору их судна. Вскоре оказалось,что все животные в лесу уже наслышаны о "синем сиянии" прожигающим всё насквозь и его обладательнице,поэтому все они бежали от Азулы наутёк,оповествляя всех вокруг о приходе страшного зверя.Принцессе был приятен страх,но неприятен голод,поэтому её заменила Катара,действующая тихо, медленно и намного эффективней Азулы. А наследница престола огня осталась...украшать плот.Катара понимала,что это плохая идея,но противиться не могла.Неся с охоты пару десятков сусло-кроликов и крупную свинью-черепаху,она,не без боязни,взглянула на плот. Она чуть не уронила всю добычу в озеро.На стенах импровизированного дома красовался знак огня.И знак воды. "Азула.Спасибо." Она,сбросив наконец добычу,чувственно обняла Принцессу. "Я старалась.Похоже?окна "Конечно!Но откуда ты знаешь как выглядит знак воды?" "Тебе правдоподобно соврать,или ответить честно,но странно?" Катара вздохнула. "Опять твои игры.Ладно.Я выбираю правду." "Каждую ночь,когда ты засыпаешь,я смотрю на твоё ожерелье.И медитирую." "Ха-ха." "Я вполне серьёзно. Прошу,не пойми меня неправильно,но я хотела обрадовать тебя.Вообщем я хочу сказать ...Я знаю,что ты любишь неожиданные сюрпризы и ещё..." "Зула" "Что?" "Ты что,смущена?" "Нет!Я просто...Хотела как лучше."Казалось она сейчас заплачет. Катара вновь заключила её в объятия."Так и получилось.Я же сказала-спасибо.Могу повторить.Спасибо,спасибо,спасибо..." ""Ха ха,да!Я заставила тебя благодарить меня.Я специально притворилась ранимой чтобы получить того,что желаю!"С каждой фразой она всё больше походила на великовозрастного ребёнка. "Ты хочешь сказать,что специально смотрела на моё ожерелье и обнималась со мной,ради моих благодарностей?" "Именно!Я Принцесса, и Принцессы получает то,чего хотят!" "Но ведь это и делают друзья." "..." Она продолжила мысль."Делают подарки,знают тайны и жизнь друг-друга. " Немного шокированная,Азула медленно пыталась прийти в себя. "То есть." Катара практически видела ,как мозг Азулы пытался понять происходящее. "То есть ты меня обыграла,или что?Я запуталась!" Вид озадаченной Азулы,зрелище,ради которого стоит оказаться запертым вместе с ней в пещере.Катара мягко обняла её."Никто никого не обхитрил.Ты сделала мне подарок,я тебе благодарна,ты получаешь свою награду.Всё просто!" Азула махнула рукой.После секундного недоумения к ней вернулся её обычный характер."Я просто не буду об этом думать.Кажется в детстве я пропустила пару жизненно важных уроков социализации." "Хватит придумывать слова!" "Смейся сколько хочешь...Идём,посмотрим на внутреннее убранство." "Ты моя героиня Азула! Как ты успела всё это сделать?" Героиня.Это звучало странно.Это возбуждало...интерес.Принцесса не слышала ничего ,что было дальше,впрочем она сделала вид,что и вовсе не услышала слов Катары.Они вошли в "дом" на воде. "Ну конечно!" Катара не знала,что делать.Кричать на Азулу,или смеяться.Вся "каюта" была покрыта аккуратно выжженными знаками огня.Так это место походило на клетку сумасшедшего,но благодаря свету проникающему сквозь окна каюты,эффект притуплялся. "Ну...это тоже впечатляет.А где знаки воды?" ""Во время сна ,я хочу чтобы меня окружали понятные мне вещи.И знаки воды могут меня разозлить ,спросонья я могу разнести наше судно." Катара вздохнула, притворяясь расстроенной."А что если я проснусь, окружённая враждебными знаками?" Вопрос поймал Азулу врасплох."Эээ.Я уверена..." она быстро пыталась придумать оправдание."чтоооо...ты ,ну,выше этого." "И как это понимать?" На этот раз она знала,что сказать."Ты добрая Катара.Хотя нет.Ты ПОНИМАЮЩАЯ.Узнавая человека,ты даёшь ему шанс,что он изменится,станет другим.Мне кажется,проснувшись на корабле огня,ты попытаешься понять,КАК ты тут оказалась и лишь потом,по ситуации, будешь разбивать всем лица." Катара беспрестанно улыбалась."Учитывая эти слова,ты уже дважды за сегодня хвалила меня." Лицо Азулы залилось краской."Я становлюсь слишком сентиментальной..." "А ещё слишком часто придумываешь слова.Сентиме...Вообщем,пора в путь!" "Ты умеешь резко менять тему Катара." "С этого момента я Капитан Катара.Ты послушный юнга Азула." Она вновь рассмеялась, потеряв всю серьёзность."Можно я буду звать тебя Зулой?" "Только после того,как ты разрешишь звать тебя Кат." "Кат?!Но это не звучит!Зула звучно и понятно.А Кат..." "Ката?" "Тебе так лень говорить Ка-та-ра?" "Может Тара?" "Нет,Зула,ни за что." "Кара?" "...Это звучит грозно.Я сдаюсь." "Это да или нет?" "Это значит:" называй ,как хочешь." "Хорошо Гигантский Розовый Пони,я поняла тебя." "Аргх!" На плоту. (Или день спустя) "...Силой,данной мне мною,я объявляю это судно частью великого флота Империи Огня!" Катара не выдержала и хихикнула.Да уж,Азула может сделать шоу из любой даже самой незначительной ситуации. "Ты!" Она показала на Катару."Да!Ты!Тебе что-то не устроило в моей речи?Может ты недовольна ,как я её рассказываю?" Катара стала хохотать."Азула, мне понравилась твоя речь,но я заснула где-то на половине.Вообщем тридцать последних минут я бессовестно пропустила.Ты же меня простишь?" Азула притворно возмутилась."Как ты смеешь?!Ты капитан корабля,ты должна была слушать с предельной внимательностью.Я не беру в расчёт тот факт,что ты не слушала ПРИНЦЕССУ ОГНЯ,то есть меня.Да за это тебя нужно бросить в тюрьму на остаток лет!" "Ага.Так,Принцесса огня,мы отплываем и мне понадобятся все свободные руки на этом суденышке,чтобы управлять им."Катара вдруг вновь рассмеялась."Так как я капитан,то судно принадлежит южному Племени Воды.Всё.Точка." Азула некоторое время сидела с раскрытым ртом."Погоди..." Она медленно подходила к смыслу слов."Значит вся моя речь была даром?И корабль не принадлежит Империи Огня?" "Всё верно" "Я Принцесса! Корабль мой!" "Ты ребёнок,а я капитан.Слушайся моих команд ,и может быть, я не сброшу тебя как приманку за борт." "Но это нечестно!Пожалуйста Катара!" Азула ни за,что в жизни бы не представила себя на коленях перед простолюдинкой ,даже ради шутки.Но жизнь,забавная штука и она не стыдилась своего неожиданного действия. Катара с изумлением посмотрела на Принцессу.Она не переставала удивлять."Азула?С каких пор ты кланяешься простолюдинам?" "А ты забыла?С тех самых пор,когда простолюдинка стала моим лучшим(и вполне возможно единственным)другом." "Зула!" Катара расчувствовалась и обняла Принцессу.Так как та оставалась на коленях,жест получился неловким,и они потеряли равновесие. "Вот поэтому я не люблю все эти нежности." "Да ладно тебя,Азула.Мне даже понравилось." Они одновременно покраснели и отодвинулись друг от друга.После затяжного молчания, Катара кашлянула."Я предлагаю глупый и довольно детский план,как нам поделить плот." В глазах Азулы загорелся огонёк понимания."Биться до полного истощения? " "Нет!Конечно нет!Во имя Агни,Азула!(уже не первый раз Катара ловила себя на том,что она заимствует словечки из лексикона Азулы.Это было странно,как минимум.)Теперь я понимаю,как ты стала хладнокровной убийцей!" "Во-первых,я готова меняться."Она мысленно добавила:'И ты сыграла в этом главную роль.'"Во-вторых,говори свой план.Может он окажется ещё хуже моего." "Да,точно.Я предлагаю поделить поровну.Победила дружба." "Это глупо." "Я предупреждала." "И как ты собираешься делить корабль?" "Очень просто.Он принадлежит обоим нациям.Ты очень кстати оформила плот двумя символами." Азула вздохнула. "Это ещё глупее чем я думала.Но выбора немного,поэтому я пойду искать бумагу." "Зачем?" "Чтобы официально зарегистрировать судно." Лицо Катары стало красным от сдерживаемого смеха."За..зарегистрировать?" "Ну да.Я понимаю,что у вас в племени это не принято..." "Азула.Мы находимся в пещере,а не в столице вашей империи.В необитаемой пещере.И даже сейчас ты думаешь об официозе и бумагах?" Азула некоторое время смотрела в одну точку."Кажется я увлеклась.Ладно,мы обойдёмся без документов.Пока что." "Ты неисправима." "Я знаю." "И?" "И я горжусь этим." Отплытие прошло как по маслу.Хотя,сложно было представить,что могло помешать этому.Несмотря на странный туман,озеро оставалось спокойным всё время их отплытия.Пожалуй единственным недостатком было отсутствие ветра,с другой стороны это было плюсом. "Как тебе?" после пары часов молчаливой гребли спросила Катара. "Я бы не назвала этот плот чем-то выдающимся.Из всех плавательных средств,это самое...неудобное.К тому же оно осталось безымянным." Катара хлопнула себя по лбу."Почему ты не сказала это раньше?!" "Я думала ,ты вспомнишь.А потом...потом было уже поздно,да и корабль не принадлежит Империи Огня.Зачем мне беспокоиться по таким пустякам?" "Ты всё ещё злишься?" "Ага.И я жду извинений." "Хорошо. Извини Зула." Она оторвалась от весла и крепко обняла Принцессу.Та всё ещё выглядела мрачной и Катара решила использовать тяжёлую артилерию. "Ну не сердись." Она чувствовала как бьются их сердца,она чувствовала ,как целует Азулу в щеку и шепчет ей что-то на ухо.Но она не чувствовала себя частью своего тела.Будто наблюдала за всем со стороны.Вдруг она поняла,что Азула говорит ей что-то,это вернуло Катару с небес на землю. "...Вообщем я прощаю тебя."Она посмотрела на растерянную,но счастливую Катару." Ты опять прослушала?" "Да.Но момент с 'я прощаю' вернул меня в реальный мир.Я...Спасибо Зула." Принцесса покраснела,пытаясь отвлечься от смущения,она вспомнила о незаконченном разговоре. "Ну и что насчёт названия?Есть идеи?" ""Объединить наши имена?Вроде Катазула.Нет!Лучше Азутара!" "Ты хоть понимаешь, как это глупо звучит?" "А по моему это мило." "А по моему,нужно быть очень...странным человеком,чтобы объединять имена.Как будто ты нас связываешь какой-то незримой связью." "А мы не связаны?Кто мне говорил,что мы лучшие друзья?" "Это сказала ты!" "А ты это признала!" Азула заткнула уши.Катара рассмеялась. "Почему любая,даже самая мирная беседа у нас заканчивается битвой вселенских масштабов?" "Спроси у себя.Я тебя невыносимый характер." "Говорит мне Азула." "Твоя правда."Принцесса вздохнула." Предлагаю компромисс." "Какой именно?" "Мы назовём наше судно Катара." "..." "?" Катара стала серьёзной."Может тогда Азула?" "Нет,ты заслужила." Принцесса неожиданно улыбнулась. "К тому же я не хочу,чтобы моё имя было поставлено на ПЛОТУ.Не пойми меня неправильно,наш плот очень хорош,он даже очень хорош,возможно он самый лучший..." "И опять ты начинаешь нести свой бред." Катара не могла насмотреться на Азулу.Как эта девчонка могла быть хладнокровной убийцей?Как её можно ненавидеть?Тут она вспомнила,что никто не видел эту девчонку без её маски.Кроме неё.Это многое объясняет. "А ты опять задумываешься на середине разговора." "Справедливо.Ты как хочешь,но я ни за что не назову плот в честь меня.Может,пусть он останется безымянным?" Азула устало махнула рукой."Мне уже всё равно.Хотя плот называется Катара..." "Зула!Это звучало обидно." Принцесса густо покраснела."Ну да...Мне надо извиняться?" "Просто замолчи!" "Ладно,ладно.Я сдаюсь.Ты во всём права,я во всём ...не права.Давай вернёмся к вёслам." Катара яростно втянула воздух носом."Ты остаёшься невыносимой,даже если ты соглашаешься!" "Считай это природным даром." Мимо проплывали клочья тумана.Берег постепенно исчезал из поля зрения, и теперь озеро можно было с уверенностью назвать бескрайним.Оно было повсюду.Порой были слышны всплески рыбьих плавников,но кроме этого редкого звука,их окутывала тишина.Спокойствие и мир.Как будто они были оглушены,и это заставляло спутниц нервничать. Азула не выдержала."Аргх!Я не могу вечно вслушиваться в тишину!Это сведёт меня с ума!"Она топнула ногой и посмотрела в воду. Всё произошло за считанные секунды.Азула всматривалась в озеро,замечая странное тёмное пятно под ними.В следующее мгновение, Принцессу утащили под воду,какие-то щупальца.Катара паникуя пыталась заморозить воду под плотом,что-бы захватить чудище и Азулу,но это было бесполезно.Она чувствовала,как лёд плавиться.У неё не оставалось выбора.Прыгнуть в озеро.Впрочем,Азула уже была там,и была вполне живой,значит ей должно повести не меньше.Внезапно борьба под водой прекратилась.Сердце Катары замерло от ужаса.Лёд сковал все части тела и она стояла статуей.'Нет.Нет!Азула не могла...Не могла так глупо...Или могла?'Внезапно плот пошатнулся,останавливая её стремительный ход мыслей.Из воды показалась копна волос. "Азула!" Катара мгновенно расслабилась.Похоже она не дышала последние полторы минуты.Не думая ни о чём она бросилась на Принцессу.Коснувшись её она почувствовала безопасность,уверенность,как,впрочем, и всегда,но этот раз был определённо особенным.Она чуть не потеряла свой якорь,свою опору.Вдруг "опора" оттлкнула её от себя.Беспокойство медленно отравляло Катару. "Всмысле?!Ты должна проверить меня!Вдруг я засланец той твари,вдруг настоящая Азула валяется со свёрнутой шеей на дне этой лужи?!" Катара побледнела.Никогда она не испытывала столько чувств одновременно.Набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха,она начала." "Во-первых,ты-это ты.Никто кроме тебя не будет злиться,за то,что её приняли слишком радостно.Во-вторых," глаза Катары увлажнились,"больше никогда не говори о своей смерти,особенно такой."Она посмотрела на Азулу."И в-третьих,ты в порядке?Прошу тебя Азула, будь со мной честной,ты не должна скрывать свои раны,стыдиться их..." "Я в порядке." Принцесса резко оборвала Катару.Её плечи опустились,она будто уменьшилась в размерах. "Физически." "Что случилось в воде?Она опасна?" "Я не знаю.Я ничего не знаю.Возможно я схожу с ума." Азула накрыла себя руками,только,что она вспомнила самое важное. "Эта тварь.Со светящимися щупальцами.Она сделана из металла.Частично." Катара судорожно вздохнула,но Азула лишь начинала свой рассказ. "...оно говорило со мной." "Что?" "Я не знаю!" В глазах Принцессы был страх.Животный страх перед необъснимым. "Оно ,что-то шептало мне.И...и показывала буквы.Восемь...или девять.Потом гигантский огненный шар...Это была комета,но не Созина,другая...Она врезалась в Землю."Азула безуспешно пыталась бороться со слезами."Потом лицо.Женское.Оно как будто разрывалось,сначало пополам,потом три куска,и темнота..."Она разрыдалась,не пытаясь сдержать поток слёз.Катара крепко сжала её в объятиях.Как много раз до этого.Азуле казалось,что она знает её целую вечность.Она даже нашла на плече Катары самое удобное место,на которое всегда опиралась своей головой.Её тело было холодным,а характер требовал быть тёплой ко всем,полная противоположность Азулы.Она закрыла глаза,прижавшись к Катаре,как можно ближе. Сердце успокаивалось,Азула согревалась,она дышала прямо в ухо Катары,похоже это было щекотно и ,не удержавшись,маг воды залилась смехом. " Прекрати Азула! " Та играючи подула на волосы Катары и провела по ним рукой.Мягче перины,она вздохнула их запах.Они пахли солью,деревом и чем-то необъяснимо Катаровским.Заботой,возможно. "Азула,ещё немного и я подумаю,что тебя действительно заменили." "Хорошо." Она оторвалась от изучения волос Катары."Но всё ещё хочу объятий и тепла." "Это не проблема." Они сидели и болтали ни о чём.Вёсла были давно забыты.Всё вновь покрывалось пеленой тумана "Ещё один длинный день позади." Азула смотрела как клубы дыма застилают воду.Она думала обо всём ,что случилось за это время.Она изменилась и мир вокруг тоже был не таким ,как прежде. "И ещё много дней впереди." Где-то над ней прозвучал голос Катары. "Да...И мы определённо не собираемся сдаваться." "Ни за что." 'Ещё одна ночь проведённая вместе.'Катара посчитала это романтичным.'Романтичным?!Спасите Туи и Ла!Я брежу!Это неправильно!Это ведь неправильно?..'Она не смогла заснуть в эту ночь.Никто бы на её месте не смог. Но Азула спала.Её сновидения были заполнены смехом,этими странными косами и голубыми глазами.


End file.
